The aim of this project is to explore the differences in sleep, circadian rhythms, mood, alertness and performance of naturally short sleepers as compared to normal duration sleepers. Sixteen healthy volunteers aged between 20y and 50y will be studied in each group (short sleepers, medium sleepers). The experiment will require them to live individually in a special CNRC laboratory apartment for 72h during which all of the relevant measures will be taken.